Camino Sangriento
by Hinashy Sempai
Summary: Dos caminos a elegir. Solo uno el correcto. Naruto consciente que el tiempo corre en su contra...elige aquel camino equivocado que lo llevará a conocer el amor de su vida, pero de una manera un tanto escalofriante. Naruhina, LeeTen, SaIno y Sasusaku.


Camino Sangriento.

¡Saludos! para todos aquellos que entran a leer esto, como ya lo pueden apreciar, soy un intento de escritora y vengo con esta historia para ustedes, me base en una pelicula de terror (llamada KM 666) para hacer este fanfic .La verdad no tendrá muchos capitulos, como recién la estoy escribiendo ,no podría decir con exactitud cuántos capis serián, pero creo que no serán muchos (si me salen mas que tres o cinco capitulos será milagro o por que mi inspiración fue mucha jajajaja).

Autora: Hinasae Sama Uchiha

Pareja:NaruHina, Leeten, InoSai y Sasusaku.

"Pensamientos" _hablan_

Masashi Kshimoto es el creador de la serie Naruto. La peliicula KM 666 también le pertenece a su creador correspondiente

OoOoOoOoOo

Capitulo 1: Un encuentro accidentado.

.

..

Un lamborgini veneno, de color negro, con diseños naranjas viajaba a una velocidad moderada por la carretera de la hermosa ciudad de Konoha .

Aquel magnifico vehiculo tenia por dueño al modelo y accionista de una famosa multinacional y socio activo de muchas fundaciones beneficas, Uzumaki Naruto, un chico de constitución atlética, de unos 25 años de edad con una estatura de 1.90 cm aproximadamente, cabello rubio en punta, ojos de un azul oscuro, tez trigueña con tres marcas caracteristicas a cada lado de sus mejillas .Su forma de vestir ese dia era informal puesto que constaba de un jeans de color negro-azulado que conjuntaba con su remera blanca, las zapatillas del mismo color que su remera y un polerón Negro cuello doble que llevaba desabrochado ya que pasaban de las 9:30 de la mañana y como estaban en verano el calor empezaba a notarse.

_¡Mierda,llegaré tarde!_usando el manos libres el rubio marcó de manera rapida, aquel número que conocia de memoria, mientras mantenia su atencion a la carretera ; pero la persona con la cual intentaba comunicarse Naruto...no contestaba, lo intento un par de veces más y nada, dejó, de aquel intento fallido por llamar a su mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo Sasuke, al ver que habia un estancamiento vehicular demasiado grande_genial ¿Y ahora qué?_pronunció al ver aquella furgoneta que estaba detenida, delante de su auto.

Deteniendo su coche por completo, quitó las llaves bajando de su vehiculo para ir en busca de respuestas,dirigiendo sus pasos hacia algunos de los vehiculos mas adelante. Cuando estuvo a un paso de llegar al frente de la ventana, de la furgoneta que anteriormente habia visto...del lado del copiloto salió un hombre asomandose rápidamente por la ventana de aquel auto,causando que Naruto se austara un poco. Aquel hombre con una gorra roja, cabello color negro ,con algo de barba, al parecer de unos 40 años de edad, ojos color negros y piel clara, habia adoptado una pose muy relajada, eso era fácil deducirlo ya que habia puesto sus brazos detrás de la cabeza con todo su cuerpo apoyado hacia atrás en el asiento mientras observaba de reojo al rubio.

_Disculpe señor..este...¿Podria decirme por que...

_Hubo un accidente muchacho _le interrumpió_ y te aconsejo que hagas como yo_ aquel hombre y su actitud sorprendieron al Uzumaki.

_Usted no conoce _haciendo un intento por socializar y omitir el bullicio de los claxos prosiguió_ algun atajo u otra ruta que..._mas de nuevo aquel hombre cortaba los vocablos de Naruto.

_Verás..._dijo descruzando sus brazos de donde estaban para apoyarlo en la ventana de la furgoneta en una actitud bastante relax, para las escenas que alli se presentaban (entiendase a los conductores discutiendo y el sonido de las bocinas)_conozco un atajo jovencito, pero...tiene un problema_dijo agregando suspenso a sus palabras.

_¡Genial!¿Podria decirme ¡Por favor! donde queda ese atajo? Es que tengo prisa y mi presencia en urgentemente requerida_ en un gesto de paciencia fingida el Uzumaki metió sus manos a los bolsillos esperando la respuesta de aquel hombre tan misterioso.

_El problema es que es un atajo para tontos y tu tienes cara de inteligente_dijo aquel hombre observando a naruto de arriba abajo dandole el Uzumaki la impresión de un chico de clase alta (que por cierto lo era).

_¿Cuánto cree que se demoren en el asunto del choque?_la verdad el Uzumaki tenia paciencia pero empezaba a cabrearse un poco con aquel sujeto que al parecer solo le tomaba el pelo y le observaba de una manera extraña, eso , y sumado a sus ganas por llegar a la sesión fotografica y a la reunión con Tsunade y Gaara..

_En unas...cuatro o cinco horas_dijo aquel sujeto sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio que parecia realmente acongojado.

_Vaya eso es mucho, no puedo esperar tanto_dijo mas para si que para aquel sujeto , mientras se pasaba las manos por su rubio cabello, algo desesperado por la situación.

_Es muy importante lo que tienes que hacer muchacho?_preguntó aquel hombre, mirandole con empatía.

_La verdad si demasiado importante jejeje _dijo dejando de lado su mal humor_ por cierto soy Naruto Uzumaki_tendiendo su mano hacia aquel hombre el rubio se presentó.

_Mi nombre el Yamamoto Nemu_aceptó la mano del rubio que estrechó con fuerza _ dime Naruto ¿A donde vas con tanta prisa?_dijo soltando la mano del rubio.

_Pues voy ..."Iba" a Suna_se corrigió_pero veo que ya no llegaré.

_Pues...da la vuelta y dirigete por las calle de Shibata y ahi entrarás a un pueblo pequeño llamado Nakome al final encontrarás una bifurcación, el de la derecha dirá Rin el de la izquierda dirá Obito_la cara de seriedad del hombre puso en alerta a Naruto que escuchaba con atención_el de la derecha es el camino mas corto y llegarías mas rápido a Suna pero..._vacilando en contestar aquel hombre terminó por advertir a Naruto que tomaba notas mentales_ el camino de la izquierda es mas seguro llegaras tarde , eso es seguro, pero al menos llegarás a tu destino_una vez más, aquel hombre cruzó sus manos por detras de su cabeza mientras se apoyaba en el asiento del copiloto.

_Gracias señor se lo agradezco mucho.

_De nada ,pero , recuerda que el camino correcto es el de la izquierda_sin más tapó su cara con la gorra tratando de pasar el tiempo.

_Lo recordaré _sin pensarlo mucho camino de regreso a su auto lo encendió, agradeciendo ser el ultimo en esa fila interminable, luego dio la vuelta y encendió el GPS ,que instantaneamente le indicó que camino seguir, cuando pasaba por aquel pueblo llamado Nakome el Gps de su auto dejó de funcionar algo bastante extraño, la otra cosa extraña que llamó la atención del ojiazul fue que por esos caminos de tierra y ese pueblo casi desolado no habia ninguna señal para celulares ni rastro de vida humana , lo unico que había eran casas antiguas y desabitadas, entre mas avanzaba...mas escalosfrios le daba aquel pueblo, pero mas adelante por aquel camino de tierra, visualizó, a un anciano de aspecto mugroso y deliñado que se encontraba sentado en lo que parecia ser una mecedora con un chal tapando sus piernas ,seguramente el dueño de lo que parecia ser una gasolinera, cuando llegó hasta aquel lugar,Naruto salió de su coche, para consultarle al anciano por algún telefono que sirviera para llamar a sus avanzaba por aquel local se percató que el lugar parecía abandonado y sin la mas minima presencia del higiene al igual que su dueño.

_Que tanto ves? _dijo de mala gana el anciano.

_Disculpe señor_ dijo con amabilidad el rubiales_usted tiene algun telefono larga distancia?_esperaba el Uzumaki tener una respuesta positiva, mas sin embargo el anciano decrepito, sucio y desliñado solo se limito a tomar una cerveza que tenia en su mano derecha para luego contestarle en un tono poco amistoso que solo tenia gasolina que ofrecer a sus clientes, este algo frustrado observó el recinto, percatandose de un pequeño mapa antiguo, pegado a una de las paredes de aquel local ,con pasos calmos llego hasta el mapa y observó los dos caminos que el hombre de la furgoneta le habia mencionado _este mapa dice que el camino Rin es el atajo mas cercano para llegar a Suna no es asi?_le preguntó observando al anciano que estaba indiferente mientras bebia de su cerveza.

_Si_pronunció cabreado_ese camino es el mas seguro _el tono con que lo habia dicho...no convencián del todo a Naruto_el otro camino es muy complicado tiene muchos baches y muchos derrumbes los arboles se caen la mayoria del tiempo _finalizó tomando otro trago a su cerveza.

_Alguién me dijo que el camino que usted me recomienda es el mas peligroso ¿Por qué? _algo no andaba bién , aquel viejo algo escondía, aquello lo intuía el Uzumaki.

_Pues por que lo han cruzado de noche y en la noche salen los lobos.

_Lobos?_aquella respuesta le pareció sincera pero rara .

_Es que ambos caminos estan rodeados de un bosque espeso_dijo aquel anciano sin mucha gana.

_Ya veo_ siguió revisando aquel mapa para grabarse aquel recorrido_gracias señor que tenga buen dia_despidiendose de aquel anciano subió a su auto y se marchó.

_No...tu no tendrás un buen día niño_ y con eso aquel anciano seguió bebiendo mientras veia el lamborghini perderse en una nube de polvo.

10 minutos después...

.

_ When you think all is forsaken Listen to me now -all's not forsaken- _the light del grupo disturbed , era la canción que el Uzumaki iba escuchando, mientras se detenía por unos segundos al apreciar los dos caminos que le habian ándo habia tomado la decisión de ir por el camino de obito a su mente vino las imagenes de Tsunade y Gaara esperándolo, asi que tomó el camino de Rin haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de su cerebro. Mientras conducia por aquel camino rodeado de un bosque espeso y a la velocidad que iba le pareció ver una sombra de una persona, miro por el retrovisor para cerciorarse, pero no vio nada, cuando volvió a mirar al frente se vio chocando contra una camioneta Mitsubishi 4×2.

.Todo pareció darle vueltas, por unos segundos estuvo con su cabeza apoyada al volante, para que se le pasara un poco el mareo que sentía, luego,aún algo aturdido por el choque procedió a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y apagando su auto salió para ver como se encontraba el conductor de aquella camioneta, pero en vez de eso vio como una pareja venia a su encuentro algo asustados de seguro por el estruendo que había ocasionado, si bién, el auto del rubio no contaba mas que con un rayon y una luz rota la camioneta era otra cosa ,la parte trasera estaba abollada y algunas ventanas parecian clizadas con algunas que otras cosas que parecian equipaje y comida que el rubio no alcanzó a detallar por lo inestable de su estado.

_Oye estás bién_ había dicho una chica de pelo castaño de unos 23 años con dos chongitos uno de cada lado de su cabeza y un flequillo corto a la altura de sus cejas, vestida con buzo de color blanco , una remera color rosado y una zapatillas grises_ pudiste haberte matado_dijo con preocupación en la voz.

_Si estoy bien gracias_dijo el Uzumaki apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas para mantenerse en pie y no caer.

_Que bueno tuviste mucha suerte de no salir herido gravemente_acotó un chico de cabello negro con un corte bastante raro que Naruto no supo como describir , de piel clara, ojos negros vestido con una camisa verde y unos pantalones blancos y unas sandalias negras dando la impresión de ser un hombre carismatico_Mi nombre es Lee y ella es mi futura esposa TenTen_ dijo alargando su mano en presentación.

_Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto _dijo estrechando la mano de aquel chico.

_Oye mira lo que le hiciste a la camioneta de nuestra amiga_ saliendo de la nada una chica rubia con una cola de caballo vestida con unos short cortos azules , unas botas negras y un top negro su estomago era plano y su piel era de un color crema claro_ tendras mucha suerte si no te demanda_dijo con soltura aquella rubia, en un tono despreocupado.

_Yo me distraje...no puse atención ...la verdad...pienso pagarles todo_dijo sin más el rubio aun asimilando todo do lo que acontecia.

_Oye si hubiesemos estados dentro de la camioneta nos hubieses matado a todos_Naruto se incorporó mientras observaba aquel chico de cabello negro y piel palida como el papel, vestido de un pantalon negro y una remera del mismo color con unas zapatillas color rojo_¡Que idiota!_finalizó de manera condenatoria , observando al rubio con recelo.

_Ya dejale Sai, ya nos dijo que pagaria todo_Dijo TenTen manteniendo la calma,observando a su alrededor viendo que las neveras estaban rotas y lo que contenian yacian esparcidos por suelo, también las bicicletas de su novio y las de Sai e Ino que ya no eran utilizables.

_Tiene que hacerlo_afirmó Ino.

Para Naruto era algo extraño que chicos como ellos estuvieran barados a la mitad de aquel camino asi que no dudo en preguntar_Diganme que hacia su camioneta barada? _preguntó sobandose la nuca ya que le dolia un poco.

_Nuestros neumaticos se pincharon y no traemos repuestos_dijo Lee_¿Seguro estás bién?.

_Si_respondió el rubio_ya veo..._pasando sus manos por la cara se despejó un poco.

_La verdad ..._continuó TenTen_ no teniamos pensado ir de vacaciones a Suna y bararnos en medio de la carretera ...no era las vacaciones de verano que esperabamos tener_ habló la de chongitos haciendo un compendio verbal.

_Bueno ...esto nos pasa por tomar rutas capciosas no?_el buen animó de Lee no parecía animar a nadie de los presentes.

_Yo creo que ...solo fue mala suerte_habĺó Sai_que esos alambres estuvieran en nuestro paso_terminó por decir prendiendo un cigarro, apoyandose en la camioneta.

_Yo creo que los olvidaron_ dijo Ino quitándole aquel cigarro a Sai y fumando un poco.

_Nadie los olvido_ aquella voz llamó la atención de todos en especial de Naruto que se sorprendió al ver aquella mujer, era preciosa jamás había conocido a una mujer tan hermosa, como la que tenia a unos pasos de su persona.

Continuará...

POSDATA: Mi historia será ...bastante parecida a la pelicula ya que quise hacerla Naruhina .Ok ? cambiaré algunas cosas ,para no ser acusada de plagio o algo asi. Por cierto si ven Mi historia en otro medio que no sea en mi pag de Face *Dibujos Naruhina*n wattpad o fanfiction , me avisan plis.

Bueno espero haya sido de su agrado mi fic dejen coment si les gustó o lo que quisieran ver en mi historia tomaré en cuenta cada comentario

Glosario

Bifurcación: Camino o senda que se divide en dos.

Capciosas.: Engañosas, astutas.

Condenatorio : Insultante.


End file.
